


Still Feel Alive

by SherryBaby14



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Sex Pollen, Smut, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You get infected by an Incubus, Geralt comes to save you.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 370





	Still Feel Alive

The rush of the evening dwindled. Now all that was left were a handful of regulars. You glanced around the room, table after table needed busing. You tucked your rag into your apron and grabbed the tub. 

“He’s making you clean tables now?” Landid stood up from his chair. “Who will serve us our drinks?” 

“Pour your own.” You shook your head as you rounded the bar into the dining room. “And I sent the rest of the wait staff home for the evening. We were slow.” 

“You trust me to serve myself?” Landid’s eyes went wide with awe. 

“Come now.” You laughed. “You are my best customer. If you stole you would never be allowed back. I imagine you would rather face death than that fate.” 

“Right you are.” Landid shrugged and took a sip. 

You put your bin on the first table and gathered all the dirty dishes then moved on to the next until the bin was overflowing. A groan left your lips as you carried the thing with both arms. 

“Let me get the door at least.” Landid jumped up and rounded the bar. He pushed open the swing doors to the kitchen. 

“Thank you.” You smiled at the man, trying not to roll your eyes. You could have handled the doors yourself. 

You let out another groan as you set down the bin on the counter. 

“You know he is in love with you.” The chef and owner walked over to you. “Why not give the man the attention he desires? He would make a proper husband.” 

“Aye.” You started to empty the dishes into the basin of soapy water. “It is I who would not make a proper wife.” 

“Why is that?” Your boss helped wash the dishes. “Poor love-sick Landid isn’t the only one. I have watched mand after man approach you, and you rebuff every single one. Is it a woman you are after?”

The right person, male or female or witch or wizard or dragon or werewolf will catch my eye someday.” You smiled at him. “And I will disappear without a trace..” 

“Ha! A werewolf?” Your boss shook his head. “Landid never stood a chance.” 

“I can close up.” You wiped your hands. “If you want to knock off early.”

“Let me finish up the kitchen.” He pushed at you. “Once it is clean back here, I will take you up on your offer.” 

The rest of the night would be boring. You doubted a new soul would even walk through the door. Just Landid and his pals until they drank their fill. An easy night. 

You walked back out into the bar and your heart almost jumped in your throat. A new person at the counter. 

“Did I frighten you my lady?” The man wore a smile on his face, and what a face it was. 

Beautiful, with sharp features and shoulder-length black hair. Slicked back away from his face. Eyes so brown they were almost black, and skin smoother than you thought possible. 

“What can I get for you, Sir?” You cleared your throat and approached the customer. 

“Toussiant Red.” His head tilted as his eyes studied your face. 

That was the most expensive alcohol you sold. A glance of the man up and down told you he could afford it. 

“Do you have it?” His voice was smooth, it made your ear vibrate. 

“Uh.” Your head felt a bit fuzzy, you shook it and you turned toward the alcohol. “Yes.”

You went for the cabinet below and reached into the back. It felt like there was a weight on you, a shadow coming down. You stood up and grabbed a glass. The strange presence almost surrounding you, sending a chill to your bones. 

It wasn’t welcome. Your body and mind tried to fight off the force.

“Strong.” The stranger’s voice almost sounded like music. 

“Excuse me?” You turned to face him, unsure if he was reading your mind.

“The wine.” He nodded to the bottle. “It is a strong varietal.” 

“Yes.” You gave a nervous laugh, feeling silly. “Not a frequent purchase here.” 

“What is frequent here?” His lips turned into a twisted smile. 

You blinked, feeling the slam of the shadow again. Something was not right. Had the dinner soured your stomach? Was illness coming on? It was spreading fast, bearing down on you. 

“Are you alright?” Landid asked from the other end. “Is this man bothering you?” 

Your attention turned to Landid. The distraction was an error. Your attention was not on battling off the sickness and you gasped as it crept in. Horror flooded your veins, but then in a moment it vanished and a clarity spread over you. In fact, you felt good.

“No.” Your voice was confident as you turned back to the stranger. “He is not bothering me.”

So handsome. So beautiful, even with the offputting grin. He rose from his seat and walked to the end of the bar, signaling for you to do that same. 

When you met you looked up at him, his eyes dancing as they looked down at yours. 

“Would you like to get out of here?” He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. “With me?”

“Yes.” There was no other answer in the world as if ‘yes’ was the only one in existence. 

“Come then.” He took your hand and wove your fingers together, kissing the top. “I have a horse waiting.”

“Hey!” Landid was following you. “Where are you going?” 

You did not respond, because you did not care. The only this in the world that mattered was the stranger guiding you. Stranger was not the right word for him, no. He felt like home. 

“Y/N.” Landid was outside. “What are you doing?” 

“Here we are.” The man set you on a horse. 

“Where are you taking her?” Landid yelled. 

“I am no concern of yours.” You looked at Landid, the thoughts having no filter. “I do not and will never love you. Now fuck off.”

The words sounded cruel, nothing you would ever say to such a sweet man. But the voice was your own. Any misgivings vanished when your man swung his leg over the horse and secured his arm around your waist. 

“You hear the lady.” He kicked the horse, turning away from the tavern. “Fuck off.” 

With that, the animal took off and a smile spread on your face as you leaned into his chest, wanting nothing more than to melt into the stranger. 

~~

Geralt barely stepped inside when he knew this was the place with certainty. 

“Irresponsible of her.” A man behind the bar was wiping it down. “We were just talking about running off. She said she would do it with the right person.”

“I am telling you. Something was wrong.” The younger man pleaded. “It was not her. Like he put some daze on her. They barely spoke and she runs off with him? Does that sound like her?” 

“She is impulsive.” The elder man put his hands on the counter. “Looking for a first love.” 

“Landid is correct.” A third man caught Geralt’s eye. 

“Landid is a lovesick puppy.” The older one hadn’t noticed. “There are no magical monsters running off with women. She left with him willingly.”

“Then why is a Witcher standing here?” The third man pointed and all heads went to Geralt. 

The color drained from the older man’s face. 

“Witcher.” Landid stepped forward. “Please, a man enchanted my girlfriend. They went off on a horse. Headed north to the woods.”

“She is not your girlfriend.” Geralt turned to the exit. “And he was not a man.” 

He noticed the tracks on the way in. The confirmation who they belonged to was the only information he was after. 

“She will be soon.” Landid and the group followed him. “Let me help you. Assemble a search party.”

“You will slow me down.” Geralt turned his horse and climbed up. 

“Will you bring her back safe?” The man looked up at him. “I love her.”

“If I can.” Something in Landid’s face struck sympathy. 

“I know you feel no emotions, but my love for her. It is pure and strong and genuine.” Landid walked next to the horse. 

Of course. Witchers felt no emotion. Hearing that made a fire of rage go off inside of him. The sympathy for Landid vanished. 

“If she loved you, an Incubus’ power would not affect her.” Geralt grunted. “And if you loved her, you would have formed that search party when they left. Not thirty minutes later.”

Landid looked dumbstruck. Geralt kicked his horse and took off after the tracks. Being the only rider would give him an advantage. He hoped it was enough to close their distance and save the girl before the monster had his dinner.

~~

This was not right. This was not you. Riding off into the forest with a beautiful stranger? Standing here, staring at nothing while he built a fire. 

“There.” He set the pile of wood ablaze. “I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.”

“Are you going to kill me?” There was no inflection in your voice.

“Oh my, you are a strong one.” He shook his head and took your hands. 

It felt like something was vibrating against your insides, seething back into your mind. You whimpered, wanting to force it out, trying your hardest to not let it seep deeper. 

“Here.” A finger was on your chin. 

You wanted to pull away but were frozen, lips were on yours. Soft, plump, inviting. A tongue flickered out and you parted your mouth, inviting the thing inside. Rich, coppery liquid flooded your mouth. 

You squealed and tried to pull away, but his hand went to the back of your head. He continued to kiss you, You didn’t want to swallow but there was no keeping him out. 

Soon the vibrations merged, the coppery taste turning sweet. He was a fantastic kisser, the best you had ever had. Your body relaxed and you lifted your arms, grabbing a hold of his shirts with your fists, coaxing him to kiss you harder. 

“There.” He pressed his forehead to yours. “Much better now?” 

You let out a moan and pressed your lips to his again. 

“You’re going to taste delicious.” His hands went to your skirts. He kissed at your neck as you helped him take off your clothes, the fabric too hot and heavy for your skin. “It’s been some time since I had a fighter. Never one I had to use my blood on.” 

You stepped out of your bottoms and then took your shirt off, undoing the undergarments, the fire growing between your legs hotter than the flames next to you. 

“So smart and aware.” It felt like you were floating as he laid you down on the forest floor. “Quite the find.” 

“Please.” You brought your hands between your bodies and began to tug at his pants. “I need you.” 

“And you shall have me, darling.” He went to his belt. “I will devour you.” 

You through your head back as tingles spread down your body. 

“NO!” You cried out as you sat up, the pressure from his body vanishing. 

You heard a large groan and saw him across the clearing, next to a tree. Your vision began to blur and you blinked several times, swearing you saw horns. 

“Witcher!” The horned creature seethed. 

“What?” You looked to the other person, white-haired. 

“You interrupted my meal.” Everything started to turn. 

A sword was swung, slicing through the air. You watched as best you could. It looked like an angel fighting a devil. 

“Ahh!” A cramp in your stomach formed. Hard. Tight. Burn. 

You brought your hands between your legs, trying to add pressure, give some relief, but your parts were numb. It felt like nothing was helping as you pulsed with want. 

Tears stung your eyes as another wave of pain came, your pussy clamping down on nothing, so empty, so painful. 

The fighting continued on in the background, but your blood grew hotter and hotter inside your veins. It was turning into fire. Only one thing would smother the flames. 

The two figures continued to grunt and scream as they battled each other. You tried to reach out for them, form words, ask for help, but right now your body only had one function, making you hotter and hotter. 

A shriek erupted through the air. You tried to open your eyes to see the victor, but they were blurry. Everything was blurry. 

“Did you drink its blood?” Hands touched your body, giving you a brief relief. “Answer me.” 

“Made me.” You were sat up and parted your lids, the white-haired victor holding your shoulders as he kneeled on the ground. “Please. Help me?” 

“Fuck.” His hand touched your forehead. “You’re burning up.” 

“Please.” You collapsed forward, forming a ball against his chest. “It hurts. I need.” 

Your hands found his cock and you stroked it over his tight pants. You didn’t know how, but you were certain this would ease you. The dampness between your thighs agreed. 

“You smell so.” He tightened and tried to back you away. “Fuck.”

“Please. I’ll do anything you like. Just please?” Your shoulder shook as you sobbed. “It hurts.” 

He was hard. Eager for you as well. You squeezed around his form with one hand while the other went to his belt. 

His hand came to yours about to push you away, but he paused. You lifted your face to look at him. Being close to the man brought back a fraction of your strength. He was gorgeous with yellow eyes and fair skin. 

You were successful and his cock sprang free from his pants. So hard for you. You moaned in satisfaction, pinching your eyes shut in the process. A step closer to your goal. 

Your lips found his chest and you kissed down his shirt, the fabric softer than you expected. Your hands hit the ground and you backed away, staying on your kees as your tongue pulled away from his body, running down the top of his cock.

When you reached the tip you swirled around it, relaxing your jaw and swallowing him. The precum on the tip making you moan when it hit your tongue. The taste intoxicating. Your body responded with another wave of need. 

“Your smell.” His hands were on your shoulders and he pushed you off of him. “I need more than your mouth.” 

With that his hands went to your hip as he pushed you back, falling on top of you and catching you both with his other palm.

Your back hit the dirt and you spread your legs as he slid his hand to his cock. You looked up to see him coat himself in your juices, before pressing against your entrance. 

“Mmmm.” You moaned as he pushed inside. 

The sight of his cock disappearing inside of you so erotic. It looked like he was never going to finish as if more and more of him kept coming, but once he was fully satiated you let your head fall back.

In a second his lips were on yours. You ran your hands through his hair as he rocked his hips, filling you with thick, hard thrusts. 

Every bit of cramp and pain you’d been feeling were replaced with pleasure. The needs of your body being satisfied in every way possible. Your exposed nerves that had betrayed your body now rewarded it with ecstasy. 

You started to roll against him, lifting your body in rhythm with his thrusts. 

“It has never felt like this.” You broke the kiss as you panted. 

“I know.” The man kissed your shoulder as his hand found your breast. 

You whimpered as he kneaded your chest, massaging and tugging at you until you were a stiff peak underneath him. 

Your hands found the top of his shirt and you began to tug. Needing to feel his skin on yours. Confirmation this was not a dream. 

He responded by lifting his body and stripping the fabric away. Your eyes flared at the sight of him. Gigantic and muscular. A true prize. 

When he came back down your chests smashed together and your lips met again. You both went into a frenzy, kissing and slamming into each other. 

A swirl began to form in your center. Dragging every but of energy and being into a ball. It grew and grew with each thrust. You tried to keep up, to move your body steady with his, but you were growing weak and useless as the ball got tighter and tighter. 

Your lover responded by taking over. He didn’t slow, in fact, the opposite, he went faster and faster, doing all of the work for the two of you. 

Just when you thought your mind was going to join the rest of yourself in your core the ball lit on fire. An intense vibration went off as pleasure spread everywhere, your vision blackening as you convulsed underneath him. 

“Fuck.” He ground down hard and joined you in the release. 

Your body collapsed and your head lulled to the side. Sleep came instantly. You were never before this satisfied. 

~~  
When you woke in the morning you shoulder was sore. You let out a little moan as you moved, a heavy arm covering your waist. 

Images on legs, arms, riding, fucking came to mind and your eyes popped open. There was a chirp of birds and a long-dormant fire. 

You sat up and looked down at Geralt, having taken a pause during one of your many times last night to at least learn the Witcher’s name. The corners of your lips started to smile. 

His eyes opened as he looked up at you. The same realization dawned on him as he sat up. 

“Good morning.” You touched his shoulder. 

“Morning.” He looked uncomfortable. “Incubus blood has an effect.” 

“I figured that out.” You smiled at his awkwardness. “Thank you, for helping me.” 

“Ah, Uhm.” He bit his lip. 

“The proper response is ‘you’re welcome’.” You pressed on his shoulder, rolling him to his back and straddling him in the process. 

“What are you doing?” He lifted his neck as you kissed your way down his chest. 

“Showing you that my mouth would’ve been enough.” You licked your lips as a fire grew in his yellow eyes. 

You were grateful for him saving your life in more ways than one the last night. You had every intention of repaying him every chance you were given.


End file.
